The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing a piston for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle such as an automobile which has a cooling channel therein.
A conventional piston for an internal combustion engine which is applied to an automobile is produced by metal mold casting as described in Japanese Patent No. 3548369.
Specifically, a soluble core serving for forming a cooling channel is fixedly arranged in a die, and then, a molten metal is poured into the die to thereby form a workpiece for a piston. After that, the workpiece is withdrawn from the die, and the core is dissolved and removed by water and the like. Thus, the piston with the cooling channel is formed.